STARS Dodgeball
by ClaireRedfield'sbestfriend
Summary: Things get a little heated up as the S.T.A.R.S. team plays dodgeball.


**I don't own Resident evil, please review**

The entire R.P.D. building could hear Brad Vickers's cries of protest as the other members of S.T.A.R.S. dragged him outside.

"Come on Chicken Heart Vickers." Chris yelled pulling him out the big double doors of the R.P.D. Building.

"NO I don't want to play." He screamed.

"Lighten up Vickers; if you don't play the teams won't be even since Kevin is sick." Barry Burton said.

"Oh guys let him go." Claire said. "I will take his place. I will play."

"Claire no, I didn't even know you were in town." Chris said shaking his head. Claire put her arm on brad's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll play for you." She said reassuringly. She turned to Chris. "I came to surprise you. Why can't I play?"

"Captain Wesker would you tell my sister she can't play?"

"I don't see any reason why she can't. If Vickers is unwilling to play we will need another player. Are you afraid of facing your little sister?"

"No it's just it is dodge ball."

"Your point is?" The Blonde asked with a raised brow.

"It is dodge ball against specially trained cops. I don't think a civilian would stand a chance."

"Is this because she is a girl?" Jill broke in. "If it is Chris you are going to regret it." She turned her attention to Wesker. "Captain with all due respect I think she deserves a chance."

"She seems capable. Hell I think she could take down a few of the Bravos without breaking a sweat. She offered to play in Vickers place. So the decision is up to him."

"She can take my place." A color drained Brad said almost instantly. Claire removed her red leather vest with the words made in heaven on the back and handed to Brad.

"Chris, Frost, Barry, Richard, and Enrico, you will be the 'Bravos' today. Rebecca, Jill, Forest, Edward, Chris's sister and I will be 'alphas' today."

"Aw all the chicks are on Captain Wesker's team." Joseph Frost loudly complained.

"Alright, you want a girl on your team? Richard and Jill switch places."

"How did I end with Frost again?" Enrico asked.

"You ended up with him because I have taken Brad Vickers on my team for the past three games."

"Brad set up the dodge balls." Chris said. Brad put three dodge balls in the middle of the court. The teams lined up on separate sides of the tennis court that no longer had its net up anymore. Brad blew a whistle and jumped out of the fence to watch from safety. Chris and Claire reached the dodge balls at the same time. Chris hesitated and Claire grabbed a dodge ball. She handed it off to Richard, who threw it at Frost, and just barely missed him. Rebecca elbowed Frost as he tried to pick up one of the balls in the middle.

"OH that is a foul." Joseph yelled.

"No fouls." Rebecca giggled grabbing the ball. She threw it at Barry who caught it.

"Sorry Becca you are out." Barry said.

"Shoot now I have to go sit by Brad." She whined as she exited the court. Barry threw the ball at Edward and hit him in the foot as he had tried to dodge. Jill picked up the last ball in the middle before Forest could. She threw it at him and hit him.

"Come on." Wesker yelled. Claire grabbed a dodge ball and started to hand it to Richard.

"What is wrong little Redfield? Can you not throw a dodge ball yourself?" Frost taunted her. She threw it at him and hit him in the arm, leaving an impression of the ball in his arm.

"Damn you." He muttered as he left to join the other people who had been eliminated.

"Nice Claire." Richard Aiken praised her. Chris grabbed a ball and threw it at Richard who quickly ducked. Enrico, at the risk of being tackled by Chris, threw a ball at Claire and she caught it.

"Oh Hell yeah you're out." Claire yelled. Enrico smiled.

"What can I say? I didn't expect that." Enrico said shaking his head.

"She is quite amazing isn't she?" Wesker said unknowingly provoking Chris's brotherly anger. Chris put all his anger into the dodge ball as he chucked it at his captain. Wesker simply sidestepped accidentally putting Claire in the path of the ball. He reached out and caught the ball with one hand before it could hit her. Claire had closed her eyes. "It is alright, Dear Heart." He whispered gently to her. Chris just stood here shocked. "Chris you are out." Wesker yelled. Wesker lightly handed the ball to Claire. Jill threw a ball at Claire who easily blocked it with the one she was already holding. Barry threw a ball at Richard who had been paying more attention to Claire and hit him. As Richard exited the court Claire and Wesker worked together to hit both Jill and Barry at the same time.

"We did it!" Claire yelled jumping around excited. Wesker did something his team didn't expect. He smiled at her.

"We sure did." Claire accidently bumped into him as she tripped. The entire S.T.A.R.S. Team stared as he caught her in a hug and removed his sunglasses. She stared up into his clear blue eyes.

"Do you see this?" Chris hissed to Barry. "Do you fucking see it?"

"I think there is much more you and I could accomplish together, Dear Heart." Wesker whispered seductively too low for anyone but her to hear. "Would you like to?" He whispered again for only her. She nodded quickly. "Your brother will serve a problem." He muttered. "How long are you going to be in town?"

"I'll be here as long as you like." She whispered.

"Claire you better get over here right now." Chris yelled.

"But Chris…"

"Claire, Here, Now." He called to her. I'll call me Wesker mouthed to her. He grabbed a pen and wrote his number on her wrist. He kissed her hand and walked her over to her brother.

"Chris maybe you should bring your little sister to visit more often. She would be an excellent addition to the team if you know what I mean." Before Chris could answer his captain his little sister spoke.

"Chris, could you go get my vest from Brad?" She sweetly asked. He smiled. This was the innocent little girl he remembered from their childhood.

"Yes I will." He turned and started to walk away but then remembered that by getting the leather vest for his sister he would have to leave her alone with Captain Wesker. There would be no one to protect her from the advances of the S.T.A.R.S. Captain. He groaned inwardly. In all the time he had spent with his Captain he had never seen him take interest in any girl until today. Why did it have to be his little sister? What had he ever done to the Captain? He grabbed Barry by the shoulder and pulled him down so he could whisper something to him.

"Watch them like a hawk. Don't you let Claire out of your sight, you hear me?" He practically hissed. Chris walked away with a confident smile on his face. Barry wouldn't fail him. Claire was almost like a daughter to the weapons specialist. Had Chris looked back he would have seen Wesker's overconfident smirk. As soon as Chris was gone Wesker said

"Burton it is your turn to pick up the dodge balls." He threw the keys to the recreational room of the R.P.D. to Barry.

"But…" Barry started to protest.

"Burton. Now, or do you want the night shift?"

"No I got it." He said leaving them. The rest of the S.T.A.R.S. members had taken the hint to get the hell away from the Captain or he would start handing out punishments.

"Now where were we, Dear Heart?"

"I'm not quite sure but I think it had something to do with you closer to me." She teased. He grinned as he pulled her close to him. He carefully leaned down until he could feel her breath on his lips. "What are you waiting for?" She breathed.

"That." He said before he kissed her.

"Why did you wait?" She asked quietly.

"I wanted to be sure you wanted me to you kiss you because once I start I am not planning on stopping. Call me after your brother goes to sleep and I will come pick you up." He said putting his sunglasses back in place. She smiled. A smile only meant for him, a smile only he could bring to her lips.

"Ok, Captain Wesker." She playfully saluted him and to her surprise and pleasure he returned the salute. Her brother walked out with her vest in hand and she silently followed him to his car but waved good-bye to Wesker.


End file.
